1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp that forms a light distribution pattern having a horizontal cutoff line on an upper end.
2. Related Art
As described in JP-A-2001-270383, a related art headlamp for a vehicle forms a light distribution pattern having a horizontal cutoff line on an upper end by light irradiation from a plurality of lighting units.
Moreover, JP-A-2003-31011 discloses a linear light source device that forward reflects, through a predetermined reflecting member, a light emitted from a linear light source having a plurality of light emitting diodes arranged straight.
When the linear light source device described in JP '011 is applied to a headlamp for a vehicle, it is possible to form a light distribution pattern having a horizontal cutoff line on an upper end. However, in such a case, there is a related art problem in that it is hard to finely control the shape and luminous intensity distribution of the light distribution pattern.